custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakama Nui
Toa Vakama is the former leader of Toa Metru/Hordika who after touching the piece of the Core, went insane and became obsessed with protecting the Matoran. After absorbing the other Toa Hordika, becoming a Toa Nui, he nicknamed himself Vakama Nui and became the ruler of Mata Nui and the Visorak horde. Biography This version of Vakama has the same history as his Mainstream Counterpart until to his fight with Matau During his fight with Matau, a piece dropped from the sky. Vakama touched it and suddenly his attitude changed. He gained the full control of his mind and Rahi-side and was able to absord Matau to himself, despite his brother's pleads. With his new Air powers, he left to join the other Toa Hordika. With the core, Vakama was able to absorb all the other Toa, creating a Toa Nui. Not wanting to lose his new powers, Vakama went to confront Keetongu, so that he wouldn't be cured. Vakama killed Keetongu and after that, Sidorak gave the full control of the Visorak to him and told Roodaka's plans. Roodaka, who still thought Vakama was under her control, wasn't ready to face the newly formed Toa Nui. After defeating her, Vakama used all six of his elemental powers and sealed Roodaka next to Teridax. After that, Vakama ordered the Visorak to go to the airships with Matoran. He woke Ahkmou and started to question what the Matoran knew, before killing him. He told Visorak to mutate the Matoran during their voyage, and after coming to Mata Nui, all Matoran were mutated and led by Vakama to their new home with Visorak. He ordered some of the Visorak to retrieve the Heart of the Visorak from Tren Krom Penisula and Vahi from Silver Sea. After both parties were successful and returned to Mata Nui, Vakama used the Heart to get all Visorak in Mata Nui and sealed the Vahi so that no one would use it anymore. Exploring the island, Vakama visited the Bohrok Nest and saw the two Bahrag queens and the Bohrok horde. He sealed the two Bahrag too and remembering his vision of the Bohrok destroying his new home, he ordered the Visorak to mutate the Krana housing Bohrok. By doing that, the Bohrok no more had their task of cleaning Mata Nui and instead started serving their new leader, Vakama, who had now started to call himself Vakama Nui and became the new ruler of the island of Mata Nui. He later Due to Toa Mata not awakening and Teridax still sealed, Mata Nui was not awakened and later died resulting the whole Matoran Universe being destroyed and left in the bottom of Aqua Magna. Vakama, who had become even more insane, thought his mission was still success and was not bothered by that. Abilities and Traits Vakama still has all the skills he had during his time as a Toa. However, after coming to contact with the piece of the Exalted Core, he has become more and more insane, delusional, but at the same time, more confident. However, he is still haunted by actions and sometimes he wonders, was it all worth it. And even though he doesn't admit it, he still misses the other Toa Metru. His strentgh and fighting has now been improved, as he was able to defeat Keetongu and Roodaka, without Since he absorbed all other Toa Hordika, he know has all the powers they have and greater control of them. He was able to use his combined powers to create Toa Seal twice, and presumably other elemental combinations. He still doesn't have access to his Huna, or other Kanohi of the Toa Hordika. He now has claws as his weapons and Rhotuka, which he can use to channel all of his elemental powers. Trivia *Vakama Nui was built by using only the parts of Toa Hordika and represents my vision of Toa Hordika Nui. Appearances *''The Web of Mata Nui''